todos aman a tamao
by Sae2
Summary: todos aman a tamao ¬¬ otra tonta historia mia =D lean plebeshos o.ó
1. Default Chapter

En una ciudad no muy lejana...había un grupo de chicos que siempre se  
juntaba en el parque a hablar de cualquier cosa aunque fuera para reírse de  
las tonterías de los demás...  
En ese preciso momento iva Tamao una chica de tan solo 13 años caminando  
por la calle...  
Tamao: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ah, voy a llegar tarde!!!!!!!!!!  
Como era de esperar los demás chicos en el parque la esperaban...  
Ren: ya esta tardando mucho...  
Yoh: oye no te preocupes tanto quieres ^-^  
Ren: oye eso no es preocupación, lo que pasa es que tengo que consultar  
algo con mi ET  
Horo-Horo: oye un ET ¿no es acaso una película?..  
Yoh: si ^-^ es una película de un niño y un extraterrestre que se suben a  
una bicicleta y empiezan a volar ^O^  
Horo-Horo: AH¡¡ cuanto tiempo ha pasado¡¡¡  
Ren: exactamente 3 horas 13 minutos con 17 segundos  
Horo-Horo: y quien te pregunto?  
Ren. Tu *  
Horo-Horo: .............................. _-_  
Anna: bien y que tal si comenzamos sin ella  
Ren: pero...  
Yoh: vamos si estas tan preocupado por ella por que no la vas a buscar? =D  
Ren: ¡¡¡ESQUE ACASO NO ENTIENDEN TENGO DEMASIADAS COSAS QUE HACER HOY,  
COMO...PARA ESTAR ESPERANDOLA A ELLA --_!!!  
Pilika: hermano mira ahí viene ^-^  
Horo-Horo: si tienes razón pero tambien viene con otro niño Ó.Ô  
Ren: no logro divisarlo bien pero, me parese que es...  
Yoh: Lyserg  
Ren:  
En eso llega Tamao y Lyserg....pero en ese mismo instante Ren decide irse  
Tamao: Joven Ren!!! ¿adonde va?¡¡¡  
Pero Ren no le contesto...  
Tamao: pero que le paso al joven Ren  
Yoh:ah?  
Tamao: ah si...lo habia olvidado...este es  
Anna: o///o  
Yoh: ...  
Horo-Horo: -rascandose la oreja en una esquina-  
Todos: O.ô  
Pilika: hermano¡¡¡  
Todos: ....jajajajajajaja  
Lyserg: aaa Hola cuanto tiempo¡¡¡  
Tamao: ya los conocias?  
Yoh:Lyserg¡¡ que bueno verte, como has estadao?  
Mientras tanto en una sala de ejercicios  
Basoneñorito está bien?  
Ren:..  
En la residencia asakura  
Tamao: alo?  
Ren:alo...ta tamao?  
Tamao: si? Quien habla?  
Renoy yo Ren...  
Tamao:joven ren¡¡ que bueno hablarle, le ocurrio algo malo en la  
tarde...digo porque se fue...  
Ren:la verdad es que yo..  
Aparece yoh  
Yohye tamao quien habla?  
Tamao: ah? Es para mi¡¡¡¡  
Yoh: aaa  
Tamao:diculpe joven ren que me decia?  
Horo-Horo: uyyyyyyy que se tendra entre manos ren uyyyy  
Ren:que¡¡¡ Horo-horo?¡¡¡que demonios hace el ahí?¡¡  
Tamao////o  
Horo-horo le quita el telefono*  
Horo-Horo:uy ren no sabia que fueras un don juan xDDD  
Ren:O.O idiota yo no llame para desperdiciar mi dinero hablando contigo  
Horo-Horo: uyyyyyyyy acaso la gastas en alguien especial ??  
Ren: pasame a tamao¡¡¡¡  
....pk tanto alboroto?.....  
Tamao: Lyserg?  
Ren: ._. QUE?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
Ren:...tamao...yo..necesito que vengas por favor al lago.  
Tamao:y para que?...valla colgo @@  
Yoh:y que queria ren?  
Tamao:....no nada, diculpen me voy  
Anna:a donde piensas ir? Podrias aprovechar de comprar estás cosas?  
*le entrega un lista de tres metro xD*  
Lyserg: Tamao...quieres que te acompañe?  
Tamao: no gracias adíos me retiro  
En el lago...  
Ren: ya esta...  
Bason: señorito...  
Ren: OYE BASON TE DIJE QUE NO ME SIGUIERAS  
Tamao: disculpe joven Ren -bajando la cabeza- para que queria que viniera?  
Ren: tamao...gracias por venir  
Tamao:no me de las gracias joven ren n_n estoy para servirle  
Ren: ^^ te gustaria venir conmigo?  
Tamao: a donde, joven Ren?  
Ren:me gustaria..que fuera una sorpresa...  
Tamaoi usted lo quiere así con gusto lo acompaño n.n  
Detrás de unos arbustos se encontraban los 3 shamanes en compañía de manta  
Mantaigan y porque los estamos espiando?¡¡  
Horo-Horohhhh ya callate manta que no escucho que dicen  
Lyserg: adonde pienza llevarla ren?  
Horo-horo:hahahha de seguro el don juan se la lleva a  
Es interrumpido por manta  
Mantaye horo-horo como se te ocurre pensar eso de ren  
Horo-Horo:Uyyy manta ya no te enojes, además iva a decir que talvez la  
llevaba a alguna aguita termal ujuu XDD serás perver xD  
Lyserg: O.O ya se las vera¡¡¡¡  
Yoh:ya Lyserg veras que todo se solusionara  
Lyserg: oye yoh consiguete otra frasecita quieres  
Yoh:ah?o.O  
Lysergops hable en voz alta disculpa no era mi intencion  
Horo-Horo:haahahha yoh Lyserg tiene razón que acaso no te sale otra xD  
Manta: uy ya callense que se estan llendo¡¡¡  
En ese mismo instante...  
Ren: sigueme por favor  
Tamao: o///o  
De repente Ren se detiene en frente de un templo  
Tamao: pero que no es este el templo tsukimine?  
Ren: en efecto  
Tamao:a ya veo es que he visto en televisión, que aquí vienen los..  
Ren: yo tamao ...queria que vinieras aquí conmigo porque...  
Tamao:Joven Ren ..acaso no escucha esos ruidos?  
Ren:que?o.o  
Escondidos detrás de los cerezos...  
Horo-Horo:; uyyy esta debe ser la mejor parte  
Lyserg: cállate  
Yoh: Lyserg no sabia que te gustaba Tamao  
Horo-Horo: uyyyy Yoh como tan volado que no sabias que Lyserg es uno mas  
del monton xDDD  
Lyserg: a que te refieres con uno mas del monton? O.o  
Horo-Horo: uyy pero que poco informado eres xD  
Yoh: mas pretendientes? O.O  
Manta: shhhh....¡¡¡¡ hay mucho ruido¡¡¡ dejenme esacuchar¡¡¡  
En eso Ren lleva a Tamao a un lugar donde habian muchos cerezos...  
Tamao: pero que hermoso es ....(pero en ese momento recibe un inesperado  
abrazo de parte de Ren)  
Ren: Tamao yo queria desde hace mucho tiempo...decirte lo especial que eres  
para mi..Tamao tú tú me gusta y mucho jamás pensé sentir esto por nadie no  
espero ser correspondido...pero queria que lo supieras  
Tamao: Joven Ren...yo...me ha dejado sin palabras...yo...también siento  
algo especial por usted...pero  
Ren: Pero que?  
*se van acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios se unen en un tierno  
beso*  
Ren:Tamao..Querrías ser mi novia?  
BIG BEN FANTAS MAGORICO¡¡¡  
Ren: que?¡¡ *toma a tamao y se va a uno de los extremos del templo*  
Ren: pero que rayos¡¡  
Lyserg: Ren como te atreves¡¡ vas a ver ahora que..¡¡  
Horo-Horo: Ya alto ¡¡ cálmate Lyserg ..Casi lo matas xD  
Tamao: pero...joven Lyserg, Horo-Horo-Yoh,Manta que hacen aquí?¡¡  
Horo-Horo: ahhhh...nada mas veníamos a vernos la suerte jeje  
Manta: Si a eso...escuche en la televisión que este templo era muy famoso  
por dar las predicciones mas acertadas jeje  
Ren: que demonios¡¡¡ apuesto a que nos estaban espiando¡¡ ya deberían  
madurar un poco, já ustedes shamanes no lo creo solo sirven de basura  
Yoh: ya alto Ren..no lo hicimos con mala intención n_n  
Lyserg: tamao...  
Tamao: creo que mejor me voy..Gracias Ren..Por todo..  
*sale corriendo*  
En el camino...  
Tamao: pk a mi justo en ese preciso momento tenía que salir Lyserg...  
Pero en ese mismo momento Tamao ve a alguien sentando en un árbol que se  
reía graciosamente---  
jajajajajaja  
Tamao: eh? Quien es?  
jajajajaja  
Tamao: esa voz es de...HAO¡¡¡  
Hao: jajajaja adivinaste =D  
Tamao: y...¿que haces por aqui?  
Hao: no lo se a mi me dirije el viento....  
Tamao: .____.  
Hao salta del árbol pero su intento por hacer reir a Tamao funciono ya que  
cuando salto su capa se le atoro en una rama del árbol  
Tamao: jajajajajaja  
Hao: oye no te rias y ayudame a bajar de aquí quieres?  
Tamao: por que deveria ayudarte? _  
Hao: em....me paresco a Yoh ^____^  
Tamao: ah..no seas tonto esa no es una buena razón . adíos me voy *sale  
corriendo*  
Tamao: pero que traman esos 5? es decir, porque Lyserg ataco a Ren así tan  
sorpresivamente?  
Pilika: Tamao¡¡ tanto tiempo¡¡  
Tamao: hola Pilika ^-^  
Pilika: oye por algún motivo has visto a mi hermano??  
Tamao: si esta en el templo Tsukimine ^___^ según el se fueron a lee la  
suerte pero en verdad.......  
Pilika: já mi hermano cree que puede engañar a cualquiera con su voz de  
tonto pero en verdad el...ha estado espiando a una chica  
Tamao: o.ó que que?¡¡  
Pilika: te digo la pura verdad -_-U  
Tamao: pero...si el estaba espiandome cuando salí de la casa del joven  
Yoh¡¡  
Pilika: siempre que habla de ella se pone a reir como si fuera la primera  
vez que riera, creo que esa chica lo hace felíz...me gustaría hacer algo  
por mi hermano pero...que?, bien ^_^ me devo ir, nos vemos Tamao ^___^  
Tamao: adíos ^___^ *se va caminando*  
Tamao: *por que?...*  
Tamao soy yo o///o  
Tamao: eh?  
Soy yo Tamao o///o  
Tamao: Joven Ren?  
Ren: si Tamao soy yo...  
Tamao: ¿pero que hace aquí?  
Ren: tenía que hablar contigo sobre lo que paso hoy en el templo  
Tamao: no...joven Ren...no es necesario...  
Ren: pero...es que no podre...quedarme tranquilo si no te doy una buena  
explicación...  
Tamao: esta bien si usted insiste...  
Ren: Tamao o///o no se como paso esto...pero... 


	2. tamao

bien bien...aquie esta la continuacion....  
Tamao: joven ren...no se preocupe...-lo abraza-  
Ren: Tamao...  
Tamao: no se preocupe joven ren...yo siempre estare con usted en las buenas  
y en las mala ^///^  
Ren: o////o tamao yo...  
Pilika:hahahahahahahaha  
Tamao:O.ô que?¡¡¡  
Ren:pilika *oh no ..si le cuenta lo de hace un mes..*  
Pilika:a acaso ren ya te olvidas de "nosotros"  
Tamao:"nosotros"...que quiere decir son eso señorita pilika?  
Pilika: vamos ren dile  
Ren:te juro tamao no ah pasado nada  
Tamao:joven ren..usted no me debe explicar nada, es su vida..y yo..ya me  
debo ir  
tamao se disponia a salir corriendo pero alguien toma su hombro  
Ren:tamao no es verdad tu eres alguien muy especial para mi  
Pilika:si lo mismo me dijo a mi   
Tamao:*apunto de llorar* no me haga esto joven ren... 


	3. buskandote xD

Tamao:*apunto de llorar* no me haga esto joven ren...  
mientras tanto en el templo...  
Hao: ayuda!!!!! -hao aun estaba colgando-  
Yoh: hao?  
Hao: pero quien mas T_T  
Yoh: jajajaja te ves muy gracioso jajajaja  
Hao: ya callate y ayudame a bajar de aquí   
Yoh: ._.u mejor no *yoh se va*  
Hao: yoh... YOH REGRESA AHORA MISMO!!!  
Hao: maldito yoh...  
mientras tanto en otro lugar  
Horo: O.O lyserg...  
Lyserg: que quieres no ves q estoy ocupado =P  
Horo: deja de correr como un sicopata por la ciudad   
Lyserg: es que tengo que encontrar a tamao lo antes posible  
Horo: pero para que?   
Lyserg: caso no es ovio si no me apuro ren me la gana  
horo:.... 


End file.
